Everyone's A Little Gay
by klingonwannabe
Summary: Hook, Charming, and Neal end up having a threesome only to be caught by Snow, Emma, and Regina where everyone admits to being a little gay...except Snow.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon**

"I can't believe you were flirting with Charming!" Hook closed the space between them and reached out for the hurt Neal.

"Bae-"

"That's not my name!"

"Fine! Neal! I thought you were dead…you know me. This is how I mourn. I needed someone, anyone, who would give me affection. I mean you have to admit he is rather, well, charming." Both Neal and Hook blushed at the the thought of the strapping Prince Charming.

"Look that's not the point. I love you I have since I was a kid and we first met. The moment I saw you I knew you were meant to be with me!"

"Oh really?" Hook's rage began to grow. "Then why did you leave me? Hmm? And then date Emma?"

"Hey you live her out of this!"

"See you still love her!"

"No I don't. Emma…Emma was just there to fill the void. I'm sorry I left I truly am but I was young and angry and stupid. Once I found out that you were the pirate that was with my mother..I grew jealous. How couldn't I?" Neal wanted to continue explaining but his emotions became too strong and tears began to fall.

"No, Neal, please don't. I'm sorry." He closed the last few step between them and took Neal's face into his hands. "No tears my boy. No tears." Their eyes locked, they could both sense what was coming next. Neal reached out and took Hook's face into his hands and rubbed his thumbs against his cheeks. The first kiss was soft and passionate making the heat between them rise. They parted but only for a moment.

Hook's hands left Neal's face and grabbed his shirt. He clenched it tight and roughly pushed the man against a nearby tree. He crashed his lips against Neal's so hard and fast it was almost painful and Neal loved every minute of it. Neal started pushing back but Hook pushed him harder against the tree.

"Don't forget who's in charge here, boy." Hook growled in Neal's ear. Neal chuckled, the captain always liked to be in control and Neal never did mind it one bit. The captain took his hook and sliced open Neal's shirt revealing his chest and stomach. Hook bit down on Neal's neck and then licking it to stifle the sting. Neal hissed as Hook trailed down his torso, leaving wet kisses and bite marks along the way. Hook got down on his knees and repeated the action of cutting off clothing with his sharpened hook. Neal's pants feel around his ankles revealing tight briefs that showed a rather large erection. Hook gave him a smirk as he slowly slide down the underwear. Neal penis became fully erect when it was kissed by the warm air of the forest.

Hook slid his lips around Neal's cock, flicking his tongue against it the process. Neal's head shot back as pleasure erupted through his body. As Hook started a steady pace Neal's fingers ran through Hook's messy hair. They hadn't had sex since their reunion in New York, and he had missed the touch of his lover. Neal's hips started thrust forward forcing his cock deeper into Hook's mouth.

"Uhhh…" Hook fell back hearing the voice of Charming and Neal quickly tried to cover himself. "Hook what is going on here?" Hook smirked up at the man.

"Ba-Neal and I are just having a little bonding time that's all mate." Charming look slightly hurt and a little offended.

"I thought…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on mate, there's no secrets here." Charming looked down at the ground feeling embarrassed

"I..I just thought..you and I..you know?"

"Oh Oh! Mate well yeah look at you." Charming couldn't help but beam at Hook. So they did have something between them.

"Excuse me." Neal pipped up. "Weren't we in the middle of something?" Hook put an arm around the nearly naked Neal.

"Come now my boy! I think the three of us could have a lot of fun together." He replied with a wicked grin.

"I…I don't know I mean I'm married and-"

"And you're dying. You got to live for the now. Come now you have to admit you're at least a bit curious." Charming blushed slightly. "Ah see! I knew it! Come here." Charming nervously made his way towards Hook until their feet were nearly touching. Charming closed his eyes as Captain Hook's face inched closer. He pecked Charming's lips and lingered for a moment. Charming's body tensed up and Hook backed away. "You alright, mate?" Charming nodded.

"I'm fine it was…nice." Hook beamed and went in for another kiss. Charming tensed up again and Hook deepened the kiss. Charming's body finally relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Hook. Neal crossed his arms and pouted. This is not what he wanted. Charming and Hook's tongues danced in each other's mouths, getting a feeling for each other. Their lips separated in order to get some air. Hook turned back to find Neal and saw him pouting. Hook stretched out his arm. "Come my boy." Neal shuffled his feet thinking about what he should do but finally gave in and walked over to the two other men.

Minutes passed and all three men were naked now. Tongues licking hot flesh, hands grasping for contact, and moans that filled the air. Hook slowly entered Charming from behind allowing Neal to have access to his behind. Charming let out a gasp from the intrusion and but slowly relaxed and let out a deep moan of pleasure. Neal kissed down Hook's back and he felt him shudder beneath him. Neal stocked his large cock a few times before roughly thrusting into his lover. Hook yelled out from the pain and the pleasure of having his cock deep inside the prince and his lover on the other end. At first their thrust were off and they laughed in their attempt, but eventually their bodies began to move in unison. Hook bit down on Charming's neck and Neal's pace started to quicken. All three men were getting close to their climax.

"CHARMING!" All three men jumped in surprise, fear in panic racing through them. Charming looked up to his wife, daughter, and Regina staring down at him. Snow looked furious, her face blood red. Her daughter's face muddled with fear and confusion. Regina was wide eyed and her mouth was nearly hitting the ground. Everyone was silent and the sound of crickets could be heard from all points that is until Regina let out a roar of laughter.

"Oh my god! This is…OH MY GOD! This is wonderful! I'm so happy right now. I mean your husband," She pointed at Snow who gave her a death glare that didn't even faze her. "And your boyfriend," now pointing at Emma, "fucking each other, plus your ex behind them!" Tears were streaming down her face as she curled over grabbing her stomach. "I can't breathe!"

"Shut up, Regina! He's not my boyfriend, but I mean..yeah Hook I thought there was something going on between us?"

"Now lass we both know that you have a thing for the queen. You're just afraid to tell your parents..well you're afraid to tell your mother. Which I mean is understandable."

"OH MY GOD!" Regina shouted walking away from the scene as her uncontrollable laughter got worse. Emma's cheeks reddened and she looked over at her mother bashfully.

"Is this true, Emma?! You have a thing for my worse enemy?" Emma nodded slightly and looked away quickly as her mother's face some how grew more red.

"Honey it's ok. If I can admit that I like men then you can admit you like Regina. I'll love you no matter what."

"Shut up, Charming! How could you do this too me?" The prince got to his feet and walked over to his wife. Emma quickly turned around seeing her father's naked body.

"I love you. I always have, I always will. But…I'm dying and I wanted to try it before I died."

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Regina shouted over from a rock she was leaning against to support herself from falling over as the laughter still hadn't subsided.

"So…is everyone a little gay except me?"

"Yeah."

"Mhmm."

"Pretty much."

"HOLY SHIT I'M GOING TO PEE!"


End file.
